


Whoops

by TheVoiceofWrath (meet_your_fate)



Series: Prompt Fill Roundup Autumn 2013 [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, POV Stiles, Stakeout, candy kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meet_your_fate/pseuds/TheVoiceofWrath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <i>stakeout, reeses, smoochies</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Whoops

Stiles is bored as hell. They’re on a stakeout which, while awesome in theory, is turning out to be pretty lame. Like, there’s downtime and then there’s _boredom_. This, right here, is _boring_. He taps a nonsensical rhythm on the steering wheel and bobs his head in time with it.

"Oh my god, _stop_ ,” Derek says, completely exasperated. “They’ll hear you.”

Stiles rolls his eyes. “As if.”

"I will break all of your fingers. Twice."

"Nope, you won’t. You know why? Because you don’t know how to type ‘google.com’ into a brows—Hey, _hey_ , what the heck are you doing?! That’s my last Reese’s!” Stiles is _scandalized_ , okay? Derek totally just popped the last peanut butter cup in the _whole Jeep_ right into his mouth.

Derek shrugs carelessly. He has nothing to say for himself, the _scoundrel._

This will not be borne, okay? Stiles won’t stand for it. He throws himself at Derek face first, hands holding Derek’s cheeks as Stiles tries to kiss the peanut butter cup right out of Derek’s mouth. It’s partially effective but, mostly, it results in them making out a whole lot. Which is pretty great, only their stakeout becomes completely useless and the person they’re supposed to be watching slips away while they’re otherwise indisposed.

Whoops.

**Author's Note:**

> come follow me on [tumblr](http://thevoiceofwrath.tumblr.com/), let's be bros ♥


End file.
